Question: How many significant figures does $0.534100$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{5341}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{5341}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{534100}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.